Swords And Arrows
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Buckshot and Wild Storm are best friends, practically brothers and loyal to each other, something Rachel and Crystal find out, along with Kaos when the evil Portal Master tries to battle them to test their friendship. Done as a request for MartinByM. :)


**MartinByM asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

**Swords And Arrows**

Wild Storm swung his sword expertly and tried to knock Buckshot's bow from his hands, but the bowslinger jumped back, firing an arrow that the knight saw and moved his sword in a fury of slashes, cutting the arrow into several pieces.

Rachel, who was nearby with her little sister, Crystal, were working on similar moves. The taller girl held a wooden sword as she was learning more about knight maneuvers and the younger girl held a bow and practice arrows, learning how to properly fire them. Thanks to Rachel's telekinesis and other training, she was quick to block attacks or dodge and thanks to Crystal's ninja training, the little girl was quick to move and used her small size to not only dodge effectively, but also try to get a few hits in.

Buckshot grunted as his bow was knocked from his hands, but he jumped back into the fray and caught Wild Storm's hands in his own, making it impossible for the knight to use his sword. Chuckling, Wild Storm nodded and the two relaxed. "Pretty good, Buck," the knight said, calling his friend by his nickname.

"Thanks, Storm. You too," the bowslinger said, calling the knight by his nickname.

A grunt sounded nearby and they saw Crystal had pinned Rachel effectively and the older girl was surprised before giving her little sister a look of mock exasperation. "I'm talking to Starcast and Boom Bloom about how they've made you too fast for me," the blonde-haired girl said without heat, which told the others she was proud of her little sister and was simply teasing.

"Not my fault you're slow," the little girl said with a grin.

"Slow?!" Rachel repeated in mock horror before catching her little sister and tickling her, making Crystal squeal with giggles.

Buckshot chuckled. "Those two are close," he said with a smile.

"Yes," Wild Storm said. "They remind me of us, in a way."

The bowslinger grinned. "Oh, you mean how I bested you in training and you somehow bested me the next day?" He asked teasingly.

The knight chuckled. "I'd say we're pretty even," he retorted back without heat.

Rachel and Crystal came up to them. "Hey, Wild Storm," the little girl said. "Have you ever thought about using your sword as an arrow?"

Wild Storm looked curious. "No, I haven't," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"I read it in a story once," she replied. "And it sounded really neat."

Rachel smiled. "Spellslamzer's been letting you read his books again, huh?" She asked, knowing that the large spell punk and her sister were close.

Buckshot chuckled. "I'm afraid Storm's sword is too heavy for my bow," he said. "And it would be rather difficult to shoot a sword from a bow as well."

"Still, if that could be done, it would definitely give us an edge," Wild Storm said honestly.

Crystal grinned. "I bet that stinky Kaos wouldn't see that coming," she said.

"Shh," Rachel said, though she had a playful smile on her face. "Don't jinx the day."

"That little creep better stay far away," Wild Storm said, gripping his sword tightly. "I haven't forgotten how he tried to hurt my beautiful goddess."

Crystal looked curious and Rachel smiled. "Tidepool," she whispered to her little sister. "She and Wild Storm are a couple."

"Oh," the little girl said, realizing that what the knight had said was a nickname for his lover.

Buckshot smiled. "I'm looking forward to when you two have the wedding," he said.

"You'll be there as my best man, right?" Wild Storm asked.

"I wouldn't miss that for anything," the bowslinger promised.

"Oh, I think you will," sneered an all-too-familiar voice and they turned to see Kaos was behind them. Both senseis and the sisters got ready with the girls activating their Imaginator powers.

"Get lost, Kaos!" Crystal said, hefting up her bazooka.

He sneered at her. "Silence, you whelp!" He said before turning to Wild Storm. "Just thought I'd tell you that your precious Water Quickshot Sensei has joined forces with me."

"Liar!" Buckshot said, his hand twitching to release on of his arrows.

"Oh, but it's true," Kaos said smugly.

Wild Storm held his sword tightly and Buckshot looked at him. "Storm, he's lying," he said. "Tidepool would never align herself with this creep. Remember? She was betrayed by her team because they worked for Kaos."

The evil Portal Master scoffed. "Why would she even fall for a thief like you?" He asked, sounding too smug.

The knight growled and Crystal looked at her older sister. "Why did he say that?" She asked.

"Kaos is talking about Wild Storm's past," Rachel explained. "He used to be a soldier for hire before serving time and after serving his time for the crimes against him, he turned from that path and worked to rebuild his reputation, making him into the Air Knight Sensei he is today."

Wild Storm lifted his sword. "You're the thief, Kaos," he growled out.

"So it's time to send you packing," Buckshot said, gripping his bow.

Laughing evilly, Kaos called up some Doomlanders. Buckshot made a split decision. "Storm, I'll handle the Doomlanders! You get Kaos!" He said.

Rachel also made a split decision. "Crystal, let's help Buckshot," she said.

"Okay," the little girl said as the two joined the bowslinger in taking down the powerful Doomlanders Kaos was conjuring up.

Wild Storm faced Kaos and charged. Not expecting that, the bald Portal Master tried to escape and call up more Doomlanders, but with the other three handling them, it didn't slow down the Air Knight as he raised his sword and Kaos had just enough time to raise a shield before the sword came down, shattering the shield and making Kaos whimper in fear before he quickly regained his pride and was about to escape when Buckshot came up to his friend. "Hey, let's try Crystal's idea," he said.

"Think it'll work?" The knight asked.

"Oh, yeah," Buckshot said.

He held his bow steady as Wild Storm placed his sword in it as if it was a bow. After it was steady, he let go and the sword took off, thudding down on Kaos' cloak and pinning him to the ground. He cried out in anger and tried to get free, but the sword held firm as the four came up to him.

Rachel held up a telekinetic orb that had three flaming shuriken inside. "We've had enough, Kaos," she growled angrily.

"You leave Wild Storm and Tidepool alone!" Crystal said, her bazooka warming up.

"Mess with my best friend and brother, you mess with me and the others," Buckshot growled.

Wild Storm glared at Kaos. "If I see your face again here, you'll feel my sword's ultimate power," he warned.

Four golden orbs filled with flaming shuriken surrounded Kaos now. "Get our point?" Rachel asked, her eyes flashing a gold color.

A rocket head was now visible in Crystal's bazooka. "No, really. Do you?" The little girl asked.

Like the coward he was, Kaos used a disappearing spell, but as he was running, the four sent their attacks at him to 'encourage' him to run faster. Laughing as they saw he was running with his tail tucked between his legs, they turned to each other and smiled.

Wild Storm pulled Buckshot into a hug. "Thank you, Buckshot," he said gratefully.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," the bowslinger said.

Rachel smiled. "They're loyal to the end as friends and even like brothers," she said.

"And you guys proved that swords and arrows can be friends," Crystal said with a grin.

"She's right," Wild Storm said with a nod.

They all smiled at that. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for some Creation Clash," Buckshot said.

"Yeah!" Crystal said excitedly as she loved to play that game.

"Count me in," Rachel said with a smile.

"You know I'll beat you, Buckshot," Wild Storm said with a grin.

"Really?" The bowslinger said with a teasing grin. "Maybe I'll beat you this time."

The two sisters laughed at the playful teasing between the two friends before they all headed for the Card Shack to play Creation Clash.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
